Time's Scar
by Chris Ganale
Summary: A last moment of peaceful bliss for Rinoa before being plunged headfirst into a catastrophic global war. Set the morning after 1000 Words. Yet another in the long line of Liberi Fatalibased oneshots.


Here we are again, kids. Another one-shot from me. I really should collect these into one novelization... But it'd be difficult, because I don't write them in chronological order. And I've been thinking about making a novelization of Liberi Fatali, but I'm too lazy atm. So I'll continue with the random Squinoa one-shots. Cuz that's what everyone wants, right? Mushy SquallxRinoa romance. I know I do.

Okay. This one is the morning after 1000 Words, with the counterinvasion to retake Balamb Garden and, quite unfortunately, spark up a world war just about to commence. Raven Five's recommended listening: Time's Scar, the opening theme to Chrono Cross.

* * *

Rinoa Heartilly stood in the back of the leading Estharian dropship as they closed in on Balamb Garden. Her mind, as she gripped a handhold on the wall in her right hand, was anywhere but where it should have been focused. She was just one of near a thousand Estharian soldiers that had been committed to this operation. Her dropship was but one of close to three hundred of Esthar's finest aerial vehicles of war. But the war she was about to parachute into occupied only the tiniest part of her mind.

She was staring down at her left hand, the recently-remodeled Griever's ring that wrapped snugly around her ring finger. The mouth of the roaring lion now held a diamond set within it; Squall's engagement ring to her. _I can't believe he actually asked me to marry him!_ she thought with glee. _In a few months, I'm going to be Mrs. Rinoa Leonhart. I can't believe this is happening!_

As she stood smiling down at the symbol of Squall's love for her, the dropship rocked slightly as it banked on its final turn toward their target area. She dropped her hand to the side, brushing it against the nylon jumpsuit she wore, and turned where she stood, her eyes turning toward the cockpit where she could sense a rise in the emotional state of the vehicle's commanders.

Inside the cockpit, Squall stood beside the right wall, his arms crossed and his boots planted firmly to the floor. He, like Rinoa and the others in the launch bay, wore a nylon jumpsuit and a small parachute. Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD, had finally returned home. And the Galbadians had hell to pay.

Before him, the pilot of the dropship looked back toward the captain. "We are directly over Balamb Garden now."

"All stop," the captain responded, then turned his head toward Squall. Ultimately, the SeeD commander was calling the shots.

Squall glanced around the cockpit, then swung his arm out to the side in the direction of the weapons officer. That was the signal. The man nodded, and flipped a switch.

All of a sudden, where there had been nothing but empty skies over Balamb Garden, the air suddenly rippled and shifted, and when it had settled out, the skies were no longer empty. Close to three hundred Estharian warships filled the air, most of them dropships, but there were also air superiority fighters, attack fighters, and support vehicles carrying supplies and ammunition.

At that exact instant, a flurry of activity started up on the ground below. From the forests on all sides of the Garden, dozens of rockets and small shoulder-fired missiles shot out of the trees, exploding against the sides of the Garden and killing most of the perimeter guards in the front section of the Garden. SeeDs and other students who had stayed behind, the entire force of the so-called Guerrilla Faction, streamed out of the woods, intent on finally retaking their home from the Galbadians who had stolen it from them.

"Ground-based infantry advancing," the captain said. "Commander Leonhart, it is time."

Squall nodded, then turned to depart the cockpit. "Begin the aerial attack."

He was out of the cockpit before he even finished his order, running down to the launch bay that held the ten Estharian soldiers that would be dropping from this vehicle. As he entered the bay, he saw Rinoa already looking in his direction and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

He crossed the launch bay quickly and grabbed onto the same handhold she was gripping tightly, resting his free hand on her cheek and softly kissing her. "Stay close to me," he whispered, repeating those same words he had told her over a year ago in Deling's Presidential Palace.

She smiled at his words, and gently bit his lip. "I will," she whispered in return. Then she wrapped her arms around him, releasing the handhold, and held him tightly as the egress ramps slid down. No wind filled the launch bay as the doors opened; the vehicle was stationary.

Squall kissed her one last time, then ran toward the egress ramps and flung himself out, joining the hundreds of Estharian paratroopers falling through the skies to begin the war.


End file.
